L'Effroyable Noël de Sam Winchester
by kalid1983
Summary: Le titre en dit assez long je pense... Je suis certaine que vous savez déjà ce qu'il va arriver à un des personnages principaux, ou du moins vous le croyez. Des paroles en l'air, on en dit tous les jours. Beaucoup. Et si elles devenaient réalité ? (gros OS ou mini-fic, à vous de choisir)
1. Chapter 1

**24 Décembre 1992**

Ce soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël et une fois de plus, John brillait par son absence. Tout père normalement constitué aurait tué pour passer ces moments privilégiés avec ses enfants. Mais pas John, ç'aurait été mal le connaître. En cette nuit de Noël, monsieur occisait des monstres. Une journée comme les autres en somme pour les Winchester. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Dean avait pris fait et cause pour son frère. Non pas que Noël lui importait – ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'y croire –, mais il savait ce que cela signifiait pour Sam. Un semblant de normalité alors que son monde de certitude s'écroulait. Déjà un an qu'il avait appris la vérité sur les monstres. Déjà un an qu'il avait perdu son innocence. Un an qu'il vivait dans la peur. On ne pouvait lui reprocher de passer une journée en famille, alors qu'on ignorait encore si ce serait possible l'année suivante. Rien n'y fit. Fidèle à lui-même, John demeura insensible aux suppliques de ses enfants. Il resta intraitable.

"Des gens meurent, Dean. Tu te vois leur dire 'euh… ah ouais, non, ce soir, ça va pas être possible. Bah ouais, non, ce soir, c'est réveillon !' Tu veux vraiment tous ces morts sur la conscience ?"

"Non Papa" (baissant la tête)

"Bien, prends soin de Sammy en mon absence. Je devrais pouvoir boucler cette affaire d'ici deux ou trois jours." _Sauf qu'il sera trop tard…_

"Evidemment Papa ! Bien Papa !"

"Et n'oublie pas d'aller contrôler toutes les protections avant d'aller te coucher !"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui Papa ! J'y veillerai. Au revoir !"

Dean raccrocha le cœur lourd. Il aurait tant voulu que le vœu de Sam se réalise ! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore pour cette année.

"Il ne sera pas là, pas vrai ?"

"Sam…"

"Non ! Vous me l'aviez promis ! Tu me l'avais promis ! Qu'on passerait Noël en famille ! Qu'on pourrait enfin vivre comme une famille normale ! J'vous déteste ! J'te déteste !"

"Sam…"

"Non, laisse-moi tranquille ! Après tout, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez hein ? Chacun pour soi. Chacun dans son coin. Moi, j'vais dormir dans ma chambre !"

"Tu crois que papa ne préférerait pas être avec nous au lieu de chasser je-ne-sais quel monstre ? Ils sont nombreux là dehors et il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe !"

"C'est l'excuse qu'il t'a donné ? 'On a besoin de moi, j'accours !?' Mais il n'est pas tout seul, Dean. Il y a d'autres chasseurs ! Non, rends-toi à l'évidence ! Papa n'en a juste rien à foutre de nous !"

"Ne parle pas de Papa comme ça !"

"Parce que tu prends sa défense en plus ! Comme le bon petit soldat à son…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il reçut une gifle monumentale _made in_ son grand frère. Sam laissa échapper un cri de douleur et posa sur Dean un regard blessé, une main sur sa joue endolorie.

"Faut croire que les actions valent plus que les mots !"

"Sam…"

"Laisse-moi ! Tu en as déjà assez fait !" (gardant une distance respectable entre lui et son frère).

"Sammy, je suis dés…" (tendant une main vers son petit frère pour évaluer les dégâts).

"N'approche pas, j'te dis ! J'te déteste. J'vous déteste tous ! Je préférerais vous voir morts, tiens ! Au moins, la question de Noël ne se poserait même pas !"

Paralysé par le choc, le regard empli de douleur, Dean n'eut pas le courage de retenir son frère qui, les larmes aux yeux, était parti se retrancher dans sa chambre non sans en avoir préalablement claqué la porte. Le jeune garçon se jeta sur le lit, enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et se mit à pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam finit par s'endormir. Il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience mais il n'était pas seul, et cette personne n'était sûrement pas son frère.

_Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites mon garçon…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam se réveilla alors qu'un mince filet de lumière venait jouer les trouble-fêtes. D'abord incommodé par cette douce chaleur qui venait lui chatouiller le bout du nez, il émit un grognement de protestation et s'engouffra sous les couvertures. Mauvaise idée. Ça ne fit qu'empirer le phénomène. Alors, bon gré mal gré, il se força à sortir de sa léthargie. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge acheva de le réveiller. Déjà midi ! Pourquoi diable Dean ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? C'était pourtant son passe-temps favori. Un peu trop d'ailleurs ! Mais non, pas de Dean à l'horizon. Etrange…Quoique… Avec tout ce qui s'était passé le soir d'avant, Sam ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. A vrai dire, il culpabilisait déjà. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait rester fâché longtemps, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de Dean. Après tout, n'était-il pas un homme exceptionnel ? Un frère. Un ami. Un confident. Un protecteur. Son tout. Que lui resterait-il sans cette lumière qui éclairait ses journées ? Si peu et sans Dean, sa vie aurait un goût bien plus amer. Non, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi ! Il fallait... Il devait s'excuser auprès de son frère, surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait craché au visage. Surtout en ce jour de Noël. Son père ne serait pas là ? Alors tant pis ! Il lui resterait au moins le plus important.

"Dean ? Dean ? T'es là ?"

Derrière la porte il entendit des chuchotis mais il avait beau coller l'oreille contre la porte, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le sujet de conversation.

"Dean arrête ! C'est pas drôle !" (boudeur)

Il pouvait déjà imaginer la tête de son frère rien qu'à l'idée de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

"Dean ?" (d'une voix timide)

Mais Dean pardonnait toujours hein ? Il était toujours comme ça son frère. Il respirait la générosité. Il avait le cœur sur la main. Son frère était un mec génial. Ça pour sûr ! Il ne l'ignorerait jamais indéfiniment. Alors quand les voix se turent et que Sam entendit des pas en leur lieu et place, il se fit tous les scénarii possibles pour s'excuser.

_'Dean, tu sais pour hier…'_

_'Je sais… je me suis comporté comme un sale petit con…'_

_'Je sais tout ce que tu fais pour rendre ce jour exceptionnel, aussi normal qu'il pourrait l'être dans une autre famille…'_

Oui, Sam avait tout prévu. Mais pas que la porte s'ouvrirait sur une autre personne que son frère.

"Oncle Bobby ? Tu es arrivé dans la nuit ?"

"Allons, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seul un jour pareil ?"

Au mot 'seul', Sam se tendit et se mit à pâlir dangereusement.

"Dean n'est pas avec toi ?" (jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule)

"Oh mon garçon ! Viens par là !"

"Il est parti, c'est ça ? On s'est disputés hier et je lui ai dit des choses horribles, oncle Bobby ! Je l'ai fait fuir…c'est ma faute s'il est parti…Et moi... et moi qui voulais m'excuser. Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Si papa apprend ça ? Je suis mort. Il faut qu'on le retrouve, oncle Bobby ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve !"

"Sam !" (ôtant sa casquette pour se gratter, l'air embarrassé)

Mais Sam n'écoutait pas. Mais Sam n'écoutait plus. Sam paniquait et commençait à faire de l'hyperventilation.

"Hé ! Respire un grand coup mon garçon ! Respire avec moi ! Inspire…expire…inspire…C'est bien, expire ! Calme-toi mon grand et viens t'asseoir !"

"Mais Dean…Mais papa…"

"A ce propos…"

"Hé Bobby ! Tu t'en sors avec le gamin ?"

"Caleb !"

"Salut p'tit génie ! Tu tiens le coup ?"

"Si je… ? Dean m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais bon, entre frères, difficile d'y échapper ! En tout cas, Dean va être super content de vous voir tous les deux ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Dean… De-an ! Deaaaaannnn !"

Caleb les dévisagea, surpris.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit ?"

"Pas eu le temps" _Ni le cœur…_

"Me dire quoi ?"

"D'autres chasseurs sont venus avec nous, tu sais. Ils ont tous voulu faire le déplacement. Maintenant, ils n'attendent plus que toi."

"Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non ! Où tu vas chercher une chose pareille ? Mais…"

Une troisième voix s'éleva derrière eux. Grave. Solennelle.

"Il va falloir être fort mon garçon !" (posant une main sur son épaule)

"Père Jim ?" (d'une toute petite voix)

"Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible ce soir."

Les yeux rivés sur l'homme d'Eglise, Sam sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et ses lèvres se mettre à trembler. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Aucun chasseur n'avait encore osé avouer la vérité mais il savait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa famille ne se résumait plus qu'à trois personnes. Son père, son frère et lui. Une seule manquait à l'appel.

"Papa ?" (d'une voix étranglée)

"Je suis désolé mon grand. Il ne s'en est pas sorti !"

Et là ce fut le crash.

De nouveau son monde s'écroulait et cette fois-ci, il emportait dans son sillage cette figure du père et du héros. Il y a quelques heures à peine, il voulait l'envoyer ad patres. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, le sentiment d'intense soulagement escompté n'était pas au rendez-vous. A la place, il n'y avait que de la culpabilité. Juste de la culpabilité. Encore et toujours de la culpabilité. De la culpabilité mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Dean n'avait toujours reparu. Il était orphelin de père, il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son frère.

"Dean ?" (d'une voix peu assurée)

"Il est avec lui. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il ne l'a plus quitté. Il le rend présentable. Après avoir pansé ses blessures, il a fait disparaître les dernières traces de sang. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je l'ai même surpris à lui parler. Je me demande parfois s'il a vraiment réalisé."

A ces mots Sam voulut se précipiter vers son frère mais une main sur son épaule le coupa dans son élan.

"Sam, attends ! Je sais que tu as besoin de lui mais… Vas-y en douceur…"

Sam voulut se dégager, sans grand succès.

"Je suis sérieux, Sam ! Dis-toi que le Dean que tu connais n'est peut-être plus le même que celui qui t'attend là-bas, dans l'autre pièce. J'ai jadis connu une de ces facettes…Dieu seul sait si elle fait encore corps avec le personnage…"

Sam s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion qui lui parurent une éternité avant de foncer vers le salon retrouver sa seule famille.

"Dean ?"

Il eut juste le temps de croiser les regards d'un autre groupe de chasseurs avant qu'une phrase, une simple suite de mots intelligibles ne vienne le frapper de plein fouet.

"Tu es venu vérifier ?"

Sam se stoppa net et son visage prit le masque de l'affliction.

"Oh, t'inquiète pas va ! Il est bien mort. Le Wendigo s'en est bien assuré. Les plaies étaient si étendues et si profondes qu'on pouvait voir ses tripes. Papa n'avait aucune chance et il le savait. Il se savait à ce point condamné qu'il a même été jusqu'à supplier Bill de l'achever. Et tu sais pas le plus beau ?" (laissant échapper un rire sarcastique) "Bill l'a fait. Il lui a mis une balle derrière l'oreille parce qu'il ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir. Faut dire que c'est difficile de soutenir le regard d'un mec qui vomit du sang et peine retenir ses tripes. C'est difficile de soutenir le regard d'un mec qui, même avec le canon froid d'une arme pressé contre sa nuque, a une dernière pensée pour ses enfants qu'il ne reverra jamais. C'est difficile de soutenir le regard d'un ami quand on sait qu'on va lui ôter la vie."

"Dean, arrête ! Il a compris."

Si Dean entendit la remarque, il l'ignora superbement.

"C'est bien ça que tu voulais hier encore, non ? Le voir mort… Nous voir morts… J'pense que tu vas pouvoir rayer au moins un nom sur ta liste. T'es content ? T'as été exaucé. Joyeux Noël Sammy !" (sur un ton ironique)

N'y tenant plus, le principal intéressé, les yeux rougis par les larmes, courut se réfugier dans la salle de bains.

"Pars pas comme ça, je commençais tout juste à…"

Pour toute réponse, des vomissements se firent entendre.

"Erk Sam ! C'est pas une façon de se tenir avec nos invités !"

Les chasseurs s'échangèrent des regards gênés. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés en pleine réunion de famille morbide et mouvementée ? Ils ne devaient être là que pour apporter leur soutien à deux gamins après la mort de leur père. Ils n'avaient pas signé pour se retrouver entre deux feux.

"Sam, sors la tête de ton trou ! Et ne viens surtout pas me dire que c'est la mort de Papa qui te fait cet effet-là ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je ne pourrais pas le croire…"

"Dean, ça suffit ! Laisse ton frère en paix ! Qu'est-ce que ton père dirait s'il voyait ça…?"

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un Sam bien pâle, la mine décomposée. La mort de son père l'avait beaucoup affecté ; la réaction de Dean ne fit que l'achever.

"Quoi Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Ton père peut-être. Ouais mais non, c'est vrai que tu t'en fous !"

"C'était mon père à moi aussi !"

"Tu l'aimais à la folie… Ça s'voit. Il en est mort."

"Je suis désolé…"

"Pardon ?"

"J'étais en colère ! Je ne pensais pas… Je ne voulais pas ça. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça… Je ne voulais pas ça…" (sa voix devenant de moins en moins audible)

"Explique-moi ce que tu voulais alors !"

Si seulement il avait eu la réponse !

"Tu ne trouves rien à redire ! Pas même un 'je suis désolé' ? Pathétique. Tout simplement pathétique !  
J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'on soit de la même famille ! Quand j'pense que tu disais attacher une très grande importance à la famille ! Ah bravo ! Ah mais attends, y a encore moi ! Peut-être que je devrais faire attention à moi aussi. Peut-être que je devrais faire attention à mes arrières. Je suis le prochain sur ta liste de toute façon. C'était bien ça le plan nan ? D'abord l'adulte, le protecteur puis… Tu ne voulais plus d'une famille pour t'embarrasser ? Félicitations, c'est une réussite ! Je n'ai plus de père, encore moins un frère !"

Le visage du plus jeune acheva de se décomposer. C'était donc ainsi que son frère voyait les choses ! Il tenta vainement de balbutier quelques mots mais ils moururent dans sa bouche. Il restait tétanisé au beau milieu de ce salon. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde dans cette maison et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était plus le bienvenu ainsi. A quoi bon rester ? C'est donc les épaules baissés qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre.

"Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça !" (le fixant d'un doigt accusateur)

"Dean ! Suffit ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de débordement ! Votre père est mort ! Montrez-lui au moins un peu de respect !"

"Oui Père Jim !"

Dean attrapa son jeune frère par le bras et le serra à lui en couper la circulation.

"Je te conseille de bien faire attention. Un accident est si vite arrivé…" (lui chuchotant à l'oreille)

Le cadet écarquilla tout grand les yeux et se tourna vers son frère, atterré. Venait-il vraiment de le menacer ? Quand il croisa le regard froid de son frère, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. L'espace d'un instant, il crut même voir se dessiner un léger rictus sur son visage. Puis l'ignorant totalement, Dean reporta toute son attention et toute son affection vers son père, lui passant un linge humide sur tout le corps et le berçant de paroles réconfortantes.

"Tout va bien se passer papa, tout va bien se passer…"

C'est donc le cœur gros et l'esprit peu tranquille que Sam regagna sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand son frère avait raccroché, l'air s'était soudain chargé en électricité. Pour quelqu'un qui avait cru au retour de son père, la déception était immense. Sam avait espéré beaucoup de cette soirée, de ce repas, de cette ambiance que chacun de ses camarades qualifiait de magique. Et lui, sous prétexte qu'il avait officiellement rejoint le rang des adultes, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait d'innocent que le nom, il n'avait pas le droit de goûter à ce simple plaisir ? Ce n'était pas juste !

_"J'te déteste, j'vous déteste tous ! J'préférerais encore vous voir morts !"_

Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était que Dean prenne la défense de leur père. Dean mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Parce que pour lui, il y avait eu un avant et un après. Parce lui savait ce qu'il avait perdu. Sam, lui, n'avait jamais connu personne d'autre que son père et il était loin d'être un modèle de vertu. Toujours par monts et par vaux. Toujours à pourfendre le Mal pour sauver des innocents. Toujours à jouer les sergents instructeurs. C'était à se demander quand il trouvait du temps pour une vraie vie de famille. Une seconde de réflexion… Deux secondes de réflexion… Trois secondes de réflexion… Oui, c'est ça, il y en avait jamais. Cette énième absence en était la preuve.

_"J'te déteste ! J'vous déteste tous ! J'préférerais encore vous voir morts !"_

Il avait toujours été l'enfant rêveur, l'enfant rebelle. Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres mais aujourd'hui sonnait comme une trahison. Alors il avait voulu les faire souffrir, leur faire comprendre ce que ça faisait. Sur le moment, ça l'avait soulagé. Avec le recul, son comportement était digne d'un gamin mal élevé. Et un gamin, voilà ce qu'il était du haut de ses neuf ans et demi. Comme tout gamin de son âge, il avait piqué une colère. Si seulement il avait pu deviner !

La nuit était tombée sur les marais depuis quelques heures déjà et par cette nuit sans lune, ils devaient plus que jamais être vigilants. Cette nuit offrait au prédateur les conditions propices d'une chasse fructueuse. Les deux hommes, chasseurs, amis, étaient aux aguets, l'arme au poing. Le moindre bruissement de feuilles… Le moindre clapotis… Le moindre petit éclat de voix… Toute anomalie pouvait être le signe de sa présence. D'ailleurs…

"Tu n'entends pas ?" (sentant les poils de son cou se hérisser)

"Il n'y a plus un seul bruit… comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune vie ici…"

Instinctivement, ils enlevèrent le cran de sûreté de leurs armes. Il était là et ce monstre jadis humain se jouait d'eux. Chaque chasseur n'avait le droit qu'à un seul essai et il était à parier que cette chose ne tolérerait aucun faux pas. Alors soit ils mettaient dans le mille et c'était le feu d'artifice du siècle, soit ils rataient leur cible et devenaient le dîner.

Ils se raidirent quand ils sentirent un courant d'air les frôler. Une première fois… Une deuxième… Une troisième… Plus que jamais aux aguets, les chasseurs braquèrent leurs armes dans la nuit noire. Le combat était inégal. La chose avait la vitesse, la force, la vision nocturne pour elle. Pour les humains, c'était le néant. Elle aurait toujours le dessus et cette nuit ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Après une énième passage furtif, le wendigo choisit l'attaque. Dans un grognement de plaisir, il fonça sur les chasseurs. Sous la force de l'impact, une des fusées éclairantes fila dans l'air, manquant sa cible de peu pour aller s'écraser contre un arbre. Des cris déchirèrent la nuit. Ils ne venaient pas du monstre.

"**JOHN !**"

Depuis qu'il s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait jeté au sol, le wendigo n'avait pas bougé, continuant son bas ouvrage.

"T'occupe pas de moi ! Je vais bien ! Tue ce fils de pute !" (dans une montée d'adrénaline)

La bête, bien trop occupée avec le premier chasseur et persuadée de la peur qu'elle inspirait, n'y prêta aucune attention. Sa vanité la perdit. Et John, appât malgré lui, eut la satisfaction de voir son ennemi partir en flammes dans un cri de rage.

"Encore une bonne chose de faite ! Prêt à aller fêter ça ?"

John ne bougeait pas. John ne bougeait plus. Le teint livide, étendu sur le sol, la main sur son abdomen d'où s'échappait du sang.

"Merde !"

"Je ne vais peut-être pas si bien que ça…" (sur le ton de la plaisanterie)

"Sans blague ! Attends-moi là, je vais chercher la trousse de secours et après, direction l'hôpital. Et c'n'est pas négociable Winchester !"

"Te fatigue pas Bill. C'est pas la peine."

"T'es malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Pour toute réponse, John souleva sa main pour montrer l'étendue des dégâts. Bill ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Par endroit, certains organes avaient quitté leur endroit naturel au profit de l'air libre. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Putain, John ne survivrait peut-être même pas jusqu'à la voiture.

"Tu te voiles la face, Bill ! C'est fini pour moi. La chasse, la vie, tout ça quoi ! Je m'affaiblis de minute en minute ! Je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes… Qui sait ce que ce sera dans une heure ? Et l'hôpital, t'as vu où il était ? Le temps que les secours arrivent, je serais froid depuis longtemps. Après une lente agonie… Alors excuse-moi d'être pessimiste !"

"Alors tu ne vas pas te battre ?"

"Me battre ? Pour quoi faire ? Je refuse d'être un boulet… un légume… Je préfère encore mourir !"

"Et tes enfants, tu y as pensé ?"

"Dean… Sam… Je ne pourrais plus les protéger. Je ne serais plus d'aucune utilité."

"Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Ils ont juste besoin d'un père."

"Tu crois que j'ai été un mauvais père pour les garçons ?" (fronçant les sourcils)

"Quoi ! Euh… John… Non… Non ! Tu leur as appris à se protéger de ce qui rôde dehors et autre. Quel mauvais père ferait ça ? John, je pense que tu oublies trop souvent que tu es aussi un père."

"Je… je les ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. Le… le ton est monté… Ils voulaient fêter Noël tous ensemble mais il y avait cette chasse. Alors je l'ai faite passer avant tout le reste." (désespéré)

"Ils comprendront."

"Dean peut-être mais Sam… Il est encore jeune. Depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre, il n'aspire qu'à la normalité. Comment tu fais avec ta fille ?"

"J'essaie d'être là pour elle le plus souvent possible. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile. Heureusement qu'elle a sa mère pour veiller au grain. Tu sais à quel point Ellen peut se montrer persuasive…"

John s'étouffa dans un rire et cracha au sol. Du sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Il le savait. Et à voir la tête de son ami, ce dernier devait l'avoir remarqué aussi.

"John"

"Il fait froid, tu ne trouves pas ?" (frissonnant)

"C'est l'hiver Winchester, c'est normal d'avoir froid ! John ? John ?"

Il avait le regard dans le vide.

"John ?"

"Ma… Mary ? Je suis désolé, chérie…"

"John ?"

"Ce n'était pas la vie dont tu rêvais pour nos garçons…"

"Hé John !"

"Mary… Tu dois me croire… Je ne voulais pas ça… Je ne voulais pas ça…" (le regard humide)

"Hé, arrête ça ! Tu m'fais flipper !"

"Bill ?"

"Evidemment Bill ! Tu t'attendais à qui ? Au père Noël ?"

"Je n'veux pas vivre comme ça, Bill ! Comme l'animal blessé qui se sait condamné. J'voudrais mourir avec dignité. Tue-moi ! Une balle en plein cœur ou en pleine tête. Une lame plantée dans la carotide. Quelque chose de net et précis."

"Et je dis quoi à tes enfants ? 'On a chassé un wendigo mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué. C'est moi' ?"

"Mary m'attend, tu sais… Ça fait si longtemps…"

"John…"

"S'il te plaît. Toi et moi savons que je vais mourir. Je te demande juste d'abréger mes souffrances."

"Tu me demandes aussi d'enlever un père à ses fils"

"Dis-leur que je les aime. S'il te plaît…"

Le chasseur soupira et sortit un revolver de sa ceinture. Son ami gisait au sol, paralysé. John accueillit avec un certain soulagement le geste de son ami. Ses lèvres formèrent un 'merci' qui rendit Bill d'autant plus triste. Il vit John froncer les sourcils alors qu'il lui faisait dos. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et pressa le canon de son arme à l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

"Traite-moi de lâche si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas le faire en face"

"Mar…"

Il pressa sur la détente. Le corps de John se relâcha. Il semblait presque paisible.

Les flammes dévorèrent la scène pour ne laisser place qu'à une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, la trentaine. Son visage exprimait confusion et désapprobation. Elle lui était familière.

"Pourquoi Sam ?"

_"Dis-leur que je les aime…"_

_"J'te déteste ! J'vous déteste ! J'préférerais encore vous voir morts !"_

"Pourquoi Sam ?"

John se matérialisa à ses côtés, la tenant par la main. Toujours avec cette même question à la bouche.

"Pourquoi Sam ?"

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre, espérant à chaque instant voir débouler son frère pour le consoler. Personne ne passa jamais la porte. Il soupira. Cette époque était révolue.

Soudain la température baissa dans la pièce, chaque respiration laissant échapper un nuage vaporeux. Il frissonna, n'osant regarder cette personne qui s'approchait dangereusement de son lit.

"Pourquoi Sam ?"

"Papa, je… je suis dé-désolé !" (le regard humide)

L'esprit le regardait avec tristesse et tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses boyaux. Il plongea sa main libre dans la poitrine de son fils et ce dernier hurla de douleur.

"Pourquoi Sam ?"

Sam posa sur son père un regard suppliant mais, fidèle à lui-même, John ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Même pas par le sang qui commençait à s'écouler de la bouche de son cadet.

"Pourquoi Sam ?"

Il n'avait plus la force de répondre. Il se sentait partir et même si ça faisait mal, il avait l'impression de mériter son sort.

Il allait rendre son dernier soupir quand soudain il se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut dans sa chambre, une main sur sa poitrine. Pas de John? mais un Dean dangereusement calme qui l'observait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Le corps de John avait été enveloppé dans un linceul et déposé sur le bûcher en attendant la cérémonie. Pour l'occasion, Bobby avait prêté son terrain. Bon, ce n'était pas le grand standing mais au moins personne ne poserait de question et ils ne seraient pas inquiétés par les flics. Une vraie bénédiction dans leur métier.

La cérémonie se déroula donc autour du corps en présence des chasseurs venus se recueillir et des deux frères. Chacun de son côté.

"Mes frères, si nous sommes réunis en cette triste journée c'est pour célébrer la mémoire de celui qui fut tour à tour un mari comblé, un père aimant et aimé…"

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

"… et un chasseur hors pair. Lui qui avait embrassé ce métier sous le coup de la douleur et de la vengeance en cette triste année 1983 était devenu un de ces héros de l'ombre dont personne ne connaît le nom. John Winchester était de ces hommes modestes. Toujours à offrir son aide sans rien attendre en retour. Et c'est en accomplissant son devoir que Dieu a choisi de le rappeler à lui. Puisse son âme reposer en paix !"

"Amen !"

Toute l'assistance vint arroser le corps d'alcool, puis Dean fit craquer une allumette au-dessus, le faisant s'embraser. De chaque côté du bûcher se tenaient les frères. Sam, le visage ravagé par les larmes, et Dean au regard dur comme de la pierre. Deux frères. Deux personnalités. Deux réactions. Et pourtant, Sam était persuadé qu'ils ressentaient tous deux la même chose. Toutefois, après le départ des derniers chasseurs, il révisa sa copie. Il régnait un tel froid entre eux que Sam en frissonna.

"Dean…"

Le principal intéressé tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard assassin. Sam déglutit avant de finalement trouver la force de parler.

"Papa me manque, Dean ! Je l'aimais, tu sais. On s'accrochait, c'est vrai, mais il n'en restait pas moins mon père. Il me manque et je sais qu'à toi aussi. Et tu souffres tellement que tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Mais je t'en supplie, arrête de chercher un coupable ! Papa est mort, Dean, mais nous sommes toujours une famille !"

Dean laissa échapper un rire qui n'avait rien de plaisant devant un Sam confus. L'instant d'après, il lui décochait un coup de poing.

"Dean…" (en frottant sa mâchoire endolorie)

"Une famille ! Nous n'avons plus rien d'une famille ! Une famille, ça se soutient. La famille c'est l'Amour. Et tout ce que tu nous as montré, c'est de la haine. Alors tes misérables excuses ne suffiront jamais et arriveront toujours trop tard. Papa est mort et son esprit réclame vengeance ! Alors le bon petit soldat va obéir aux ordres et faire son devoir. Mon papa a souffert et toi, dis-moi combien tu souffres…"

Sam ne perçut que trop tard la menace dans la voix de son frère. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un objet contondant vint le percuter de plein fouet et le sonna. Et malgré son esprit embrumé, Sam sentit quelqu'un agripper sa cheville et le tirer sur le sol rocailleux de la casse de Bobby. Quelques mots lui parvinrent et suffirent à lui glacer le sang.

"J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps. Te tuer... Te laisser mourir... Mais non, Papa ne voulait pas. Il t'aimait. 'Protège Sammy' qu'il disait. J'ai perdu Maman à cause de toi. Maintenant c'est Papa. Faut croire qu'il a fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie déguisé sous les traits d'un doux agneau. Viens mon tout doux, mon tout petit… Tant que je serais là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver… Viens avec moi… Aie confiance !... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je vais juste te conduire à l'abattoir. Tu verras, tu y seras bien là-bas…"

La tête du plus jeune heurta quelque chose de plus dur, sans doute une carcasse, et ce fut le trou noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais devoir mettre un avertissement. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir ! Scènes de violence et de torture. A ceux qui oseront me lire malgré tout, "bonne" lecture ! XD**

* * *

**Plus tard**

"Sa-a-am… Sammy…"

Ce dernier émergea doucement au son de cette voix.

"Dean ?" (fronçant les sourcils)

"Le seul et l'unique !"

Sam laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne pensait pas retenir.

"J'ai fait un rêve bizarre ! Papa était mort et t'avais complètement pété un câble !"

"Sssshhh…" (lui passant une main dans les cheveux)

"T'étais flippant mec ! On aurait dit que t'avais tourné psychopathe !"

"Sssshhhh !..."

Sam se laissa doucement aller aux petites attentions de son frère. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, préadolescence oblige, mais ce contact le rassurait.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi… Ce n'était pas un rêve !" (lui susurrant à l'oreille)

Le corps de Sam se raidit d'un coup et il ouvrit les yeux. Dean était penché au-dessus de lui, toujours flanqué de ce sourire inquiétant.

"On va bien s'amuser toi et moi !"

"Non…" (pétrifié)

"Oh si ! Mais mettons-nous d'abord à l'aise !"

Dean tira son frère par les cheveux jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il lui décocha une droite.

"Un p'tit coup pour Maman…"

Puis une deuxième.

"Un p'tit coup pour Papa… Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils sont tous morts."

Et une troisième.

"Mais il reste moi ! Et un coup pour Dean !"

Les coups s'abattaient sur Sam si vite qu'il n'avait plus la force de crier.

"T'as perdu ta voix ? Quel dommage ! J'aimais tellement la douce mélodie qu'elle me chantait !..."

Sam ne réussit qu'à articuler un 'mmhhhmmm' confus.

"C'est pas grave. J'aurais bien l'occasion de l'entendre à nouveau. Je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de chanter pour moi. Tu sais où on est, pas vrai ?! La pièce de Bobby, son bunker à l'épreuve de toutes les saloperies – y compris toi – mais surtout à l'épreuve du bruit. Alors tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra te chercher. Qui ferait ça ? Tu ne le mérites même pas de toute manière. Tu ne dis plus rien ? Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Sammy n'en a pas eu assez. Sammy a été un très vilain garçon. Sammy mérite une pu-ni-tion…"

Le visage tuméfié et à moitié sonné, Sam trouva quand même la force de lui répondre.

"Dean... A-Arrête !"

"Mais qu'entends-je ? Que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Sammy et sa voix légendaire ? Je vais te dire un secret… C'est trop tard." (lui susurrant les derniers mots, glacial)

"Non…"

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Dean l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et le jeta sans ménagement sur la table. Le choc réveilla les douleurs de Sam qui se mit à gémir pour la plus grande joie de son frère.

"Dean… Arrête…"

"Je ne peux pas et tu le sais bien. Considère ceci comme une leçon ; tu n'peux pas y échapper."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'peux pas laisser passer ça. Allez, cesse de te plaindre et aide-moi plutôt !" (commençant à lui retirer ses vêtements)

Quand il ne fut plus qu'en caleçon, Sam frissonna et ce n'était pas que de froid. L'attitude de Dean lui fichait la chair de poule. Il tournait autour de lui comme le fauve autour de sa proie en même temps qu'il lui prodiguait des gestes de tendresse. Si c'était encore une de ses blagues, elle n'était pas drôle.

"Ssshh ! Ça va aller… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…"

Totalement concentré sur le regard et les paroles de son frère, Sam ne vit pas l'objet qu'il tenait. Ce ne fut que quand la masse s'abattit sur sa jambe droite qu'il prit toute la mesure de l'horreur. Il y eut un craquement sinistre suivi d'un hurlement déchirant.

La douleur et la surprise l'empêchaient de reprendre sa respiration. Dean venait de s'en prendre à lui. De pleine force. Sans aucune hésitation. Où était donc passé le frère protecteur ? Une larme coula glissa sur sa joue et Dean l'effaça du pouce.

"Gardes-en un peu pour sa copine…" (sourire sadique)

Et il abattit de nouveau la massue, mais sur l'autre jambe cette fois-ci. Le hurlement qui s'ensuivit en aurait fait trembler plus d'un, mais pas Dean. Il se nourrissait de cette peur qu'il incitait chez son frère. Il se délectait de ce pouvoir, de cette emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Plus jeune. Plus influençable. Plus fragile. Le matériau idéal pour mener à bien ses expériences.

"C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Devenir martyr… Je suis un frère vraiment génial, pas vrai ?! Je vais t'aider à accomplir ta destinée."

Sam restait muet, trop occupé à essayer de contenir la douleur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son frère jadis si attentionné s'était mué en maniaque psychopathe. Une chose était sûre désormais : dans son état, la fuite n'était plus une option. Il était condamné si Dean ne reprenait pas ses esprits.

"Je ne t'entends plus. Etrange…"

Il s'appuya sur les membres endoloris, provoquant grognements et gémissements.

"Alors, on veut jouer les durs ? Papa aurait été fier de toi… s'il avait été encore en vie. Trop tard pour les excuses. Jamais pour souffrir…"

"D-D-Dean…" (les dents serrées)

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi… Et une fois que ce sera fait, tu n'auras jamais été aussi proche de Papa et il n'aura jamais été aussi fier de moi."

Sans crier gare, il l'empoigna par les cheveux et le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'aux chaînes qui gisaient au sol, prenant un malin plaisir à heurter tous les obstacles possibles et inimaginables de la pièce. Et de gémissements, Sam passa à des grognements puis à des hurlements plus francs.

"C'est déjà mieux Sam. Tu es presque mûr…"

Sans mot dire, il attacha les poignets de son jeune frère sans rencontrer la moindre résistance – à quoi bon ? – et passa la chaîne dans la poulie. Il tira dessus jusqu'à ce que Sam ne tienne plus que sur la pointe des pieds. Un vrai supplice vu le traitement qu'il lui avait déjà infligé. Dean bloqua la chaîne dans un anneau vissé au sol et s'écarta pour admirer son travail.

"Prêt à recevoir ta dernière leçon ?"

Sam garda la tête baissée, ce qui eut le don de mettre son frère hors de lui.

"Regarde-moi quand je te parle !"

Sam sursauta et déglutit quand il aperçut le couteau.

"C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux… Je veux voir ton visage… Je veux voir ton regard de coupable quand j'exécuterai la sentence…"

Il faisait glisser la lame glacée du couteau le long de son torse.

"D-D-Dean… S-S'il te p-plaît…" (yeux embués de larmes)

La lame termina sa course le long de son bas-ventre et Sam tenta vainement de se soustraire à son contact. Pris de court, il utilisa sa botte secrète. Son regard de cocker. Dean s'approcha de lui, caressa son visage en y essuyant ses larmes et lui susurra à l'oreille.

"Dire que je n'ai jamais pu y résister. Mais ça, c'était avant…"

D'un coup sec, il lui enfonça le couteau dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Sam laissa échapper des hurlements déchirants qui redoublèrent quand son frère retourna le couteau dans la plaie.

"Sam Winchester, vous êtes reconnu coupable de la mort de votre père… qui était aussi le mien…"

"D-D-De-an…" (un mince filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres)

Un sourire sinistre éclaira le visage de son frère.

"Je vous condamne à mort…"

"D-Dean, s'il te p-plaît…"

"… et à souffrir autant que votre victime !"

Et conformément à ses paroles, il tira la lame vers le haut et lui ouvrit l'abdomen. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ses boyaux s'échappant de son ventre. Ses lèvres articulèrent des mots mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il vomissait du sang et se sentait partir à vitesse grand V. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et il luttait pour ne pas succomber au sommeil qui lui serait éternel. La douleur était bien au-delà de ce qu'un enfant de son âge pouvait supporter et on l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Pour ça, il ne lui restait plus que les larmes. Tant pis si ce n'était pas digne d'un Winchester ! Il allait mourir ce soir. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Pas dans cet état. Encore moins alors que Dean n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

"Tu permets ?" (plongeant sa main dans l'abdomen béant)

Sam aurait bien dit 'non', mais il n'en avait ni la force ni le loisir.

"Tu n'en auras plus besoin de toute façon…"

Il agrippa les tripes et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Puis à l'aide du couteau, il les détacha et les laissa retomber au sol dans un bruit humide et écœurant. Sam avait l'impression d'être un animal de l'abattoir, si ce n'est qu'on le laissait souffrir. Lui n'aspirait plus qu'à mourir.

"Oh non ! Tu ne mourras que quand je l'aurais décidé." _J'ai pensé tout haut ? Suis-je bête, je n'ai plus la force de parler. Déjà que j'ai à peine la force de respirer._

"C'n'est pas comme s'il te restait longtemps non plus… C'est juste une question de principe." (sourire sadique)

Il reprit le couteau et l'abattit sur la poitrine de son frère en étirant cette fois-ci vers le bas. Puis il délaissa le couteau pour une espèce de grosses cisailles puis commença à découper les côtes une à une. Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à rester éveillé. Il ne réagissait quasiment plus à la sauvagerie de son frère. D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à se lasser et, ennui et Dean n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage.

"C'est bientôt fini… Je te demande juste une chose. Reste encore un peu avec moi. Pour le clou final !" (tenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains)

Sam avait du mal à se concentrer. Son regard devenait vitreux.

"Puisque tu insistes…"

Dean plongea ses deux mains dans la cavité thoracique et en arracha l'organe qui ne battait plus que faiblement.

"Autopsie d'un monstre. Ah tiens, il avait un cœur !... Oups ! Je l'ai brisé. Des commentaires ?"

Son visage s'était figé dans l'horreur. Des yeux exorbités. Des larmes qui avaient fini par creuser des sillons sur ses joues. Un teint affreusement pâle qui contrastait avec le rouge sang qui mouchetait tout son corps. La rigidité cadavérique qui commençait à s'installer sur le corps d'un enfant parti trop jeune.

"Rien ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Sale petit ingrat !"

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans les chaînes qui lâchèrent prise. Le corps de Sam retomba comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon au milieu de ses entrailles. Dean n'eut aucun regard, aucune pensée pour son frère quand il éteignit la lumière du bunker. Il ferait le ménage plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam ! Sam ! Sammy ! SAMMY ! Réveille-toi ! Tout va bien… Ça va aller… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien… Sssshh ! Mais j't'en supplie, réveille-toi !" (caressant son visage du dos de la main)

Dean était terrifié. Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il tentait de réveiller son petit frère. Alerté par les cris et les pleurs, il s'était immédiatement rendu dans sa chambre, leur dispute déjà oubliée. Depuis, il n'avait cessé d'essayer de le tirer de ce mauvais rêve. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de fièvre – il avait déjà vérifié. Trois fois. Rien n'expliquait ce profond sommeil et cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

"Sam ! Sammy ?!"

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante.

"Sammy ?!" (soulagé)

Dès qu'il croisa le regard de son grand frère, Sam se retrancha au fond de son lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Sam, c'est moi… Dean"

Il voulut approcher une main de son visage mais Sam recula, terrifié.

"Sammy ?"

Et plus il faisait mine de s'avancer vers lui, moins il devenait possible de le faire. Après une énième tentative, Sam voulut s'enfuir. Il fut vite encerclé par les bras de son frère qui lâcha prise au premier hurlement. Profitant de l'élément de surprise, Sam courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait vomir.

"Sam ! Sam, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît !"

"Pas ma faute… Pas ma faute… Pas ma faute…"

"Calme-toi Sammy mais j't'en supplie, ouvre la porte !"

Prêt à défoncer la porte s'il le fallait, Dean fut stoppé dans son élan par des coups répétés sur la porte d'entrée cette fois-ci. Cinq coups brefs, deux coups longs, trois coups brefs. Le code de leur père. Partagé entre son frère et son père, Dean se résolut finalement à aller ouvrir à son père. A eux deux, ils réussiraient peut-être à faire entendre raison au cadet.

"Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu trouvais peut-être ça drôle de me laisser moisir dehors ? Tu te rends compte que ta conduite aurait pu me coûter la vie ? Et si j'avais été blessé ? Et si j'avais été poursuivi ? Dean, il faudra vraiment que…"

John se maudissait parfois de faire vivre ça à son fils et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Surtout quand il le voyait pâlir à vue d'œil. Il y avait des jours où il avait juste envie d'être un père, pas ce sergent instructeur.

"Dean ?"

"Sam… Cauchemar… Réveil… Peur… Enfermé… Malade… Refuse d'ouvrir la porte..."

"Wowowowo… Du calme, je n'arrive pas à te suivre !"

"Sam et moi on a eu une dispute hier soir après ton appel."

John n'avait même pas à demander, il savait déjà sur quoi se portait la dispute. Il savait aussi qu'il en était l'unique responsable.

"Sam est parti dans sa chambre et m'a plus adressé la parole depuis…"

"Dean…"

"En pleine nuit, il s'est mis à hurler et…"

"Juste un cauchemar, Dean. Pas une tragédie."

"Je le croyais aussi mais je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller. Si tu l'avais vu, Papa ! Il avait l'air de vraiment souffrir ! Et moi, j'n'étais même pas fichu de le réveiller."

"Combien…?"

"Quatre heures"

"Mon Dieu, Sammy ! Où est-il ?"

"On a un autre problème." (d'une voix hésitante)

"Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure…"

"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Non ?!"

"Quand il m'a vu, il était affolé. Non, pas affolé. Terrifié. Et quand j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer, il est devenu comme hystérique. Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains. Dis... je fais peur à ce point ? Tu crois qu'il m'en veut encore ? Je ne voulais pas ça, tu sais. Je voulais… je voulais juste qu'on soit une famille." (yeux emplis de larmes)

"Je sais, Dean, je sais… Allez, viens, on va chercher Sammy… Ensemble. Je crois que je lui dois des excuses."

Dean ne releva pas. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son petit frère et son sourire.

"Sam ?"

"Va-t'en ! Pas ma faute… Pas ma faute… Pas ma faute… Pas ma faute…"

"Samuel Winchester !"

"Pa-Papa ?"

"Sammy, ouvre cette porte ! Dean m'a dit que tu as été malade ! Tu veux bien me laisser entrer pour m'assurer que tout va bien ?"

"Pas ma faute… Pas ma faute…"

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas ta faute, Sammy ?"

Silence.

"Sam ? Sammy ! Ouvre ou j'enfonce la porte !"

"Pas réels. Allez-vous-en !"

"Et te laisser alors que t'es peut-être malade ou pire, blessé ? T'as raison. Samuel, ouvre-moi cette porte !"

Silence.

"Dernier avertissement. Non ? Toujours pas ? Un… Deux… Trois !"

La porte céda dans un énorme craquement et laissa apparaître un Sam tétanisé.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait déchirer sa poitrine. Sa respiration était tellement erratique que sans nul doute on pouvait le voir respirer.

"Sam ?"

Le principal intéressé cligna des paupières et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

"Sammy ?"

"P-Pas ma f-faute… Faut me croire, Dean, j't'en supplie. Ne me fais plus de mal. Pas ma faute…" (pâlissant à vue d'œil)

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il tomba lourdement au sol.

"SAMMY !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?"

"Papa, je t'assure que…"

"Je sais que tu es incapable de faire du mal à ton frère…"

Devant le regard incertain et empreint de culpabilité de son aîné, il se sentit obligé de rajouter...

"Pas au point de le traumatiser en tout cas. Mais on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'important, c'est Sammy. Allez, aide-moi à le transporter dans sa chambre."

"Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort cette fois-ci ? Ce garçon était jeune, adorable. Il avait le cœur sur la main."

"C'est lui qui a commencé. C'est lui voulait être sans attache. Je lui en ai juste donné un aperçu."

"Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas, Mr le génie ?"

"Il s'en sortira, comme les autres."

"Je te rappelle que bien peu de ces autres ont survécu à tes farces. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'était déjà plus drôle au bout de cinq minutes."

"Oh, là tu me vexes ! Je me suis appliqué. C'est une de mes plus belles réussites. En plus, j'apprécie beaucoup ce garçon."

"Drôle de façon de l'apprécier…"

"Ah ! Mais chaque farce a sa morale, tu sais."

"Laisse-moi deviner… Ne me défiez pas ou vous verrez ce qui vous en coûtera ?"

"Ç'aurait pu être possible mais nan. Notre vie n'est peut-être pas celle dont on a rêvé mais faut savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a. Car en un claquement de doigts, on peut tout perdre."

"Tu te fais philosophe maintenant ? Tu ne devrais plus autant t'approcher des humains, ils finiront par te perdre"

"Qu'ils y viennent, j'ai de quoi les recevoir ! T'en veux ?" (lui tendant des sucreries)

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler ces cochonneries."

"Ça nourrit mon imagination…" (croquant dans une barre chocolatée)

"Espérons qu'elles ne te perdent pas elles aussi !..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Il va s'en sortir, hein P'pa ?" (d'une voix enfantine qui ne lui ressemblait plus)

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est un Winchester. Il est solide comme un roc. Tu verras quand il se réveillera, on en rira tous les trois."

Dean esquissa un petit sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les hurlements de son frère, ses supplications, cette terreur !... Dire que cette terreur était motivée par sa simple présence. Lui, Dean, son frère, son sang, son protecteur attitré. Comment tout avait pu dégénérer à ce point ? Comment une simple dispute, une simple gifle avait pu instiller une telle terreur ? Ce n'était pas la première ; ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière.

_"J't'en supplie, ne me fais plus de mal !" _

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il n'essaya même pas de la dissimuler. Pas même à son père. Au diable la fierté ! Sam était étendu là, sur le lit, profondément traumatisé. A le voir si fragile, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le consoler, de le réconforter. D'une main hésitante, il caressa le visage de son frère, écartant ça et là les mèches rebelles. Aucune réaction. Dean ne savait s'il devait se sentir triste ou soulagé.

Il laissait courir ses doigts dans la chevelure en bataille de Sam quand un détail attira son attention. Sur sa tempe droite, dissimulé derrière une mèche de cheveux, un tatouage étrange… Ça ressemblait à une étoile mais à y regarder de plus près, chacune des branches se terminait par une flèche. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas du genre de son frère et encore moins de son âge alors…

"Papa ! J'crois que tu devrais voir ça !"

A la vue du symbole, John ne put s'empêcher de serrer des dents. Le surnaturel venait s'installer chez lui. Comme s'il n'en goûtait pas assez chaque jour ! D'un geste las, il prit un cliché avec le polaroïd et, tout en secouant la photo, il décrocha le combiné.

"Hé Bobby ! On a un problème. C'est Sammy. Je pense qu'il a été attaqué. Il ne nous reconnaît plus. Je ne sais pas c'que c'est, mais ça a laissé sa signature. Une espèce de…d'étoile à flèches" (les yeux rivés sur la photo)

Il y eut un silence ponctué de froissements, de pages puis un soupir.

_"Ce symbole, c'est celui du Chaos. Je sais à qui tu as affaire."_

"Qui ? Comment ça qui ?"

_"Loki. Un dieu nordique célèbre pour ses illusions et son humour assez peu communicatif…"_

John se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

"Un dieu ? Comment on tue un dieu ?"

_"Un pieu dans le cœur suffit pour Loki"_

"C'est tout ?"

_"T'emballe pas ! C'est un dieu plus puissant qu'il en a l'air. Il a poussé bien des hommes et des dieux à commettre l'irréparable. Il n'a pas de conscience. Il agit par instinct. Il ne se laissera pas aussi facilement trouver…"_

"Mais pourquoi Sammy ?"

_"Dieux… Démons… Même combat. Loki n'a pas besoin de raison pour s'attaquer à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, ce n'est peut-être pas lui qu'il cherche à atteindre. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Dean ou même toi"_

"Tu penses que jamais je n'aurais dû les embarquer dans ce monde…?"

_"Ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Depuis, j'ai appris à vous connaître. Vous avez besoin d'être ensemble. C'est ce qui vous fait tenir. La vérité c'est que, sans eux, je ne suis pas sûr que tu en aurais eu la force. "_

Devant l'aveu de son ami, John resta sans voix.

_"John ? Toujours là ?"_

"Comment on le trouve ?"

_"C'est le vrai fond du problème… C'est bien plus souvent Loki qui nous trouve. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être encore là qu'en train de jouer un mauvais tour à quelqu'un d'autre. Il existe bien un moyen de l'invoquer mais…"_

"Mais quoi ?"

_"Pour le rituel, il faut quatre litres de sang humain frais ! Tu te sens prêt à sacrifier la vie d'un innocent contre celle de ton fils ?" _

"Non… Bien sûr que non… Mais passe-la-moi quand même. On n'est jamais trop prudents"

_"John…"_ (soupirant)

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?"

_"Si si bien sûr. Tu es un excellent chasseur. Et contrairement aux apparences, tu es aussi un bon père. C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète." _

"Je ne tuerai personne, ok ? Donne-moi juste le rituel !"

Il entendit Bobby soupirer au bout du fil.

_"Ok, tu as de quoi noter ?" _

John nota minutieusement sur une feuille les indications.

"Merci pour tout Bobby ! J'te rappelle !"

_"John, attends !..."_

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché.

_Idiot ! _

"L'ami Bobby a raison. Ton père est un idiot."

Dean sursauta et s'interposa entre l'homme et son frère.

"Vais pas le bouffer ton frère. Pas assez… comestible."

"Vous êtes qui vous ?"

"Quelqu'un que ton père cherche…" (avant de se recevoir de l'eau en pleine figure) "Fallait pas te sentir obligé de m'arroser. L'eau bénite n'a pas d'effet sur moi."

Dean lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur la confiance qu'il lui portait.

"Et pour ta gouverne, rien ne peut m'atteindre, Deano !" (tout sourire)

"C'est Dean !"

"Oui ça je sais. Mais c'est tellement plus amusant de dire Deano. Pas vrai Deano ? "

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une barre chocolatée.

"On dira tout ce qu'on voudra sur vous, les humains, mais vous avez créé ces merveilleuses et délicieuses petites choses. C'est tout simplement divin. Comme moi en fait."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" (sur la défensive)

"Discuter et aussi…empêcher ton papounet de faire une grosse c… une grosse bêtise !"

"J'ai 13 ans, vous savez. Les gros mots ne me font plus rien. Quel genre de connerie ?"

Il y eut un bruit assourdissant venant de la cuisine.

"Une connerie dans ce genre-là…" (soupirant)

Il claqua des doigts et disparut sous le regard médusé de Dean.

"Excuse-moi… Aide-moi à comprendre Johnny. Tu comptais t'y prendre comment pour m'invoquer une fois mort ?"

John le regardait, désorienté, le regard vitreux qui vira au désespoir quand il entendit son fils l'appeler.  
Le dieu soupira une énième fois.

"On n'peut décidément pas vous laisser 30 secondes vous, les Winchester ! C'est quoi cette famille ? Vous pouvez pas appeler comme tout le monde ?"

"Papa ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon père ?"

"Moi ? Rien. Ce très cher Johnny n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour faire une farce de mauvais goût. Dire que l'idée ne vient même pas de moi… Quel gâchis ! Elle aurait fait sensation sur mon palmarès !"

"Mais… Mais… Mais il va mourir !" (affolé)

"Tu vois Johnny ce que tu me fais faire. Je vais être obligé de tout réparer…" (moue boudeuse)

Perdant soudain tout sang-froid, Dean lui planta sa lame en argent dans les reins.

"Héééééé ! C'était pour quoi ça ? Pour vérifier que je guérissais bien ?"

Il retira le couteau et la plaie se referma d'elle-même.

"Satisfait ?"

"Magne-toi de le sauver avant que je trouve un moyen de t'achever définitivement !..."

"Oh, Deano joue les gros durs ! Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais pu avoir peur. Peut-être… Un peu… Ok. Pas du tout. Vous autres humains, vous n'êtes franchement pas reconnaissants. On vous cajole. On vous caresse dans le sens du poil. On vous aide (du moins on essaie) et qu'est-ce qu'on récolte ? Du mépris, la géhenne et j'en passe."

"Parce que t'as l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose peut-être ? Mon père gît dans une mare de sang et je devrais dire quoi ? Merci ? Désolé mais c'est sans moi !"

"Homme de peu de foi… Mais bon, puisqu'il TE faut une preuve…"

Il claqua des doigts et tout redevint comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

"Et voilà ! Ça vaut bien une petite récompense tout ça ?"

Sourire aux lèvres, il dégaina une sucette et la savoura longuement.

"J'aurais bien invité quelques amies, mais je crois que leur présence eût été préjudiciable à l'éducation d'un jeune homme de ton âge. C'est dommage, c'est bien plus drôle quand on est à plusieurs."

Il soupira mais Dean l'ignora superbement. Seule lui importait la santé de son père. Et à voir sa poitrine se soulever de manière régulière, il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

"Papa ?!"

"Dean ? Où est Sammy ?"

"Dans la chambre mais…"

"Tu as laissé ton frère sans surveillance ? Dean, tu sais pourtant mieux que ça !"

Le principal intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Peut-être par surprise. Peut-être par honte.

"Et tu voulais quoi Johnny ? Qu'il reste au chevet de son frère quand son père se meurt en cuisine ? Quel père ferait ça ?"

John leva un sourcil, perplexe. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi. Pas même ses amis. Alors ce gars qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam... de quel droit osait-il le juger ? Il ne savait rien de lui.

"Oh, j'en sais bien plus que je ne le voudrais, Johnny !..." (tout sourire)

Le principal intéressé écarquilla les yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas parlé à haute voix. Il dégaina son arme.

"Décidément, c'est une manie dans c'te famille ! Dites, ça vous dérangerait tant que ça d'arrêter de me prendre pour une cible mouvante ? C'est que ça devient lourd à la longue."

Un déclic annonça que la sécurité de l'arme venait d'être enlevée.

"Dean, va avec ton frère ! C'est un ordre !"

Le dieu soupira.

"Bon allez, fais-toi plaisir. Tire ! Mais après il ne faudra plus compter sur moi pour te dire quoi que ce soit sur le Sammy."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu seras mort ?"

"Là tu te vantes. Nan. C'est juste que j'en aurais marre d'être le dindon de la farce. Qu'on s'entende, c'est ma spécialité. Mais pas en tant que victime. Tu tires et tu pourras toujours courir pour que je me pointe à ta prochaine invocation."

"Loki ?"

"En chair et en immortalité !"

Il claqua des doigts et tous se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre.

"Tu veux parier ?" (pointant son arme sur lui)

"Fais ce qui te chante mais moi, je tiendrai parole. Pour une fois…"

"C'est toi qui as fait ça à Sam ?"

"J'avoue !"

"Je te croyais épris de justice, je pensais que tu ne t'attaquais qu'aux personnes les plus méprisables."

"Je vais te dire un petit secret… Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour jouer de mauvais tours. C'est pas comme si vous étiez blancs comme neige, vous autres humains ! Vous êtes tous coupables un jour ou l'autre."

"Sammy ne méritait pas ça !"

"Dean !"

"T'as vraiment la mémoire courte gamin. Mais t'inquiète, je vais te la rafraîchir, moi !"


	8. Chapter 8

La pièce se retrouva soudain dans l'obscurité et le mur contre lequel était accolé le lit se transforma en grand écran.

_"Tu crois que Papa ne préférerait pas être avec nous au lieu de chasser je-ne-sais quel monstre ? Ils sont nombreux là dehors et il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe."_

"C'est l'excuse qu'il t'a donné ? 'On a besoin de moi j'accours !' ? Mais il n'est pas tout seul, Dean ! Il y a d'autres chasseurs. Non, rends-toi à l'évidence, Papa n'en a juste rien à foutre de nous."

"Ne parle pas de Papa comme ça !"

"Parce que tu prends sa défense en plus ? Comme le bon petit soldat à son…"

_Une gifle claqua sur sa joue. Sam laissa échapper un cri de douleur et posa sur Dean un regard blessé, une main contre sa joue endolorie._

"Faut croire que les actions valent plus que les mots…"

"Sam…"

"Laisse-moi ! T'en as déjà assez fait !" (gardant une certaine distance entre lui et son frère)

"Sammy, je suis dés…" (tendant sa main)

"N'approche pas, j'te dis ! J'te déteste ! J'vous déteste tous ! Je préférerais vous voir morts, tiens ! Au moins la question de Noël ne se poserait même plus !"

"A voir ton visage, je dirais que ça te revient maintenant !"

"Pa' je voulais pas… je ne pensais pas que…"

Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta et il se raidit.

"Il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le regard de Dean passa de son père à son frère, plein de terreur.

"Ce n'est pas sa première raclée. Il n'est encore qu'un gamin. Les mots s'envolent plus vite que les pensées. On ne va tout de même pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il regrette déjà ! J'aurais dû retrouver Sammy honteux, pas traumatisé !"

"Tout a commencé avec cette phrase malheureuse… Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Sam méritait une bonne leçon. Prendre conscience des conséquences de son vœu. Apprendre à se contenter de ce qu'il a et à revoir ses priorités… Je suis attaché à ce gamin, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser se fourvoyer."

"Alors t'as exaucé son vœu. Tu nous as tous tués."

"Oui et non."

Il claqua de nouveau les doigts et la chambre se mua en salle de ciné.

"J'vous en prie, prenez place !..."

Les Winchester le fusillèrent du regard sans que le dieu ne se sente inquiété.

"Chut…ça commence."

Et effectivement…

_**"Sammy Dreamy Winchy Productions présentent…"**_

L'écran se figea un instant.

"_**Une vie normale…**_

_'Ça s'est bien passé à l'école, Sammy ?' (lui ébouriffant les cheveux)_

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant.

'J'ai fait un dessin et mademoiselle Wilde m'a dit que c'était le plus joli et même que je devrais l'accrocher. Mademoiselle Wilde a toujours raison. C'est notre maîtresse mais…' (timide)

'Sammy ?'

'Je voulais vous le montrer à papa et toi d'abord.'

'Tu me montres cette œuvre ?'

Tout fier, le jeune Sam sortit une feuille délicatement de son sac et la tendit à son frère. Le dessin ressemblait à n'importe quel dessin d'un enfant du même âge. Une maison. Une voiture. Des personnages.

'Mademoiselle Wilde voulait qu'on dessine notre famille. Là c'est papa, là c'est toi et pis là c'est moi, à côté de l'Impala.'

'Et là-haut ?' (désignant une forme indistincte dans le ciel)

'Maman…' (baissant les yeux)

Dean déglutit et jeta un regard à son père, désespéré.

'Ta maîtresse a raison, Sammy.'

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, rassuré.

'Dis, tu crois que mademoiselle Wilde accepterait que je le garde…?'

Sam acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

'Une belle photo de famille comme ça…'

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

'T'es triste ? C'est mon dessin ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, moi !'

'Juste une poussière. Mais viens là… Toi aussi Dean.'

Il les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

'Je vous ai. Je ne pourrais jamais être triste. On est une famille. Dean. Sam. Je vous aime les garçons !'

_**Ou presque…**_

_'Je sais pourquoi tu as une arme cachée sous ton oreiller.'_

Dean vérifia si elle était bien là où il l'avait laissée.

'Non, t'en sais rien. Et laisse mes affaires s'il te plaît !'

'Et je sais pourquoi on répand du sel partout où on va.'

'Non. T'en sais rien ! Tais-toi !'

Sam prit le journal de son père qu'il avait caché sous son lit et le posa devant son frère.

'Mais c'est à Papa ! Où t'as eu ça ? Il serait furieux s'il savait que t'as lu ça.'

'Alors les monstres existent ?'

'Quoi ? Où t'as vu ça ?'

'Dis-le-moi !'

Dean soupira.

'J'te préviens. Si jamais tu racontes un jour à Papa que je t'ai dit ça, j'te démolis !'

'Promis !'

'Bon écoute, la première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que c'est le plus chouette père dans tout le monde. C'est un super héros.'

'C'est vrai ?'

'Oui. Les monstres existent. Papa leur fait la guerre. Il se bat pour nous sauver'

'Mais il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre sous mon lit !...'

'C'est parce qu'il avait dû les chasser de là. Mais oui, ils existent. Presque tout existe.'

'Et le Père Noël ?'

'Non.'

'Oh. Mais si les monstres existent, ils pourraient s'attaquer à nous, s'attaquer à moi.'

'Papa ne les laissera pas faire.'

'Mais si un jour il perdait ?'

'Non, t'as rien à craindre. Il est le meilleur, fais-moi confiance !'

'Pourtant j'ai lu dans le livre qu'un monstre avait tué maman.'

'C'est très compliqué Sam' (gêné)

'Si maman a été tuée, ça sera peut-être à notre tour un de ces jours !'

Dean alla s'asseoir à côté de Sam.

'Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Papa va bien, on va bien. Aie confiance…'

_**Mais quand on sait ce qui se cache de l'autre côté du miroir, notre vie échappe à tout contrôle…**_

_'N'approche pas, j'te dis ! J'te déteste ! J'vous déteste tous ! Je préférerais encore vous voir morts, tiens ! Au moins la question de Noël ne se poserait même pas !'_

Et il s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre.

'Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, mon garçon !'

_**Nos peurs virent au cauchemar…**_

_'Tu es venu vérifier ?'_

Sam se paralysa.

'Oh, t'inquiète pas va ! Il est bien mort. Le Wendigo s'en est bien assuré. Les plaies étaient si étendues et si profondes qu'on pouvait apercevoir les tripes. Papa n'avait aucune chance et il le savait. Il se savait à ce point condamné qu'il même a été jusqu'à supplier Bill de l'achever. Et tu sais pas le plus beau ?' (laissant échapper un rire sarcastique) 'Bill l'a fait ! Il lui a mis une belle derrière l'oreille parce qu'il ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir. Faut dire que c'est difficile de soutenir le regard d'un mec qui vomit du sang et peine à retenir ses tripes. C'est difficile de soutenir le regard d'un mec qui, même avec le canon froid d'une arme pressée contre sa nuque, a une dernière pensée pour ses enfants qu'il ne reverra jamais. C'est difficile de soutenir le regard d'un ami quand on sait qu'on va lui ôter la vie.'

Sam pâlit.

'C'est bien ça que tu voulais hier, non ? Le voir mort… Nous voir morts. J'pense que tu vas pouvoir rayer au moins un nom sur ta liste. T'es content ? T'as été exaucé. Joyeux Noël Sammy !' (sur un ton ironique)

_**Alors quand le cauchemar prend vie, prenez garde à la vôtre !...**_

_Dean attrapa son jeune frère par le bras et le serra à lui en couper la circulation._

'Je te conseille de bien faire attention. Un accident est si vite arrivé…'

_**Une seule option : survivre. Alors fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps ou apprenez à mourir…**_

_'J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps. Te tuer… Te laisser mourir… Mais non, Papa ne voulait pas. Il t'aimait. 'Protège Sammy', qu'il disait ! J'ai perdu Maman à cause de toi. Maintenant c'est Papa. Faut croire qu'il a fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie déguisé sous les traits d'un doux agneau. Viens mon tout doux, mon tout petit !... Tant que je serais là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver… Viens avec moi !... Aie confiance !... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je vais juste te conduire à l'abattoir. Tu verras, tu y seras bien là-bas…'_

_**Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur l'homme, découvrez le monstre.**_

_Une masse s'abattit sur la jambe droite de Sam et lui arracha un hurlement déchirant._

La caméra bascula sur une autre scène, beaucoup plus violente. Dean fit glisser la lame sur le torse de son frère.

'Dean s-s-s-s'il te plaît...' (les yeux embués de larmes)

La lame termina sa course au niveau de son bas-ventre alors que Sam tentait vainement de se défendre. Sans crier gare, Dean lui enfonça le couteau jusqu'à la garde, provoquant de la part de son frère une nouvelle série de hurlements. Ces mêmes hurlements redoublèrent quand Dean retourna le couteau dans la plaie.

'Sam Winchester, vous êtes reconnu coupable de la mort de votre père... qui était aussi le mien.'

'D-D-Dean...' (un mince filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres)

Un sourire sinistre éclaira le visage de son frère.

'Je vous condamne à mort...'

'D-D-Dean, s'il te plaît...'

'... et à souffrir autant que votre victime.'

D'un geste sec, il tira la lame vers le haut et lui ouvrit l'abdomen, laissant échapper ses tripes. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. Ses lèvres articulèrent des mots sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Cela n'arrêta pourtant pas Dean.

'Tu permets ?' (plongeant ses mains dans l'abdomen béant) 'Tu n'en n'auras plus besoin de toute façon...'

Il agrippa les boyaux et tira dessus violemment. Puis avec l'aide de son couteau, il les détacha et les laissa  
retomber au sol dans un bruit humide et écœurant.

_**Sam Winchester dans son propre rôle.**_

Sammy Horror Story. Il n'en reviendra pas. Et vous ?"

La projection finie, Dean partit en courant dans la salle de bains pour vomir.

"Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? J'aime à penser que c'est la bande son qui veut ça. Quoique les images déchiraient pas mal aussi. Et le jeu des acteurs... Ah ! Le jeu des acteurs !..."

"Excuse-moi de ne pas être franchement reconnaissant mais... tu pensais vraiment l'aider avec ça ?"

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'en n'eut pas le temps.

"Non. Ne réponds pas. T'es suffisamment cinglé pour le croire. En attendant, notre présence le terrifie.  
Plutôt gênant avec ce qu'on fait. Tu m'expliques comment le protéger de ce monde s'il se sent menacé par sa propre famille ?"

"Un détail. Et un détail, ça se règle !"

"Alors quoi ? Vous allez faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? On efface tout et on recommence ?"

"Qui parle d'effacer ? J'ai une bien meilleure idée..."

"Quoi ?!" (en chœur)

Loki disparut.

_En lui ouvrant les yeux..._

"Je déteste quand il fait ça !..."


	9. Chapter 9

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, réveillant Sam qui se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. Son regard croisa celui de son frère et à sa grande surprise, ce dernier n'essaya même pas de l'approcher.

"Ecoute, je sais que t'as pas confiance – et j'te comprends –, mais j't'en supplie, ne bouge pas."

Il y eut un bruit sourd.

"**PAPA !**"

"Désolé, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment."

Une force invisible décolla Dean du sol et l'attira vers le mur.

"Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Il n'y a plus de Winchester, juste Sam et les autres ? Intéressant. Inespéré même."

"A vous entendre, on dirait qu'on vous fait peur..." (sourire en coin)

L'intrus s'approcha de lui, menaçant. Ses yeux flashèrent en noir mais Dean ne cilla pas.

"Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas... Pas encore en tout cas."

"C'est pas demain la veille mon coco !"

"C'est ton frère, j'me trompe ? Ton petit frère même..." (sourire s'élargissant)

"Laissez mon frère tranquille !"

"Oh toi le morveux, j't'ai rien demandé ! Si je suis là, c'est pour le Sammyboy. Pour lui ouvrir les yeux surtout."

"Mais je ne vous connais pas moi !"

Il se tourna vers la petite voix et son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible.

"Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté."

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Je m'appelle Erik ou du moins, c'est comme ça que ce corps se faisait appeler avant que je m'installe."

Sam fronça les sourcils tout en restant sur ses gardes.

"A part ça ? Votre serviteur ? Démon de son état." (yeux flashant en noir)

D'instinct, Sam se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait peur et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, même en présence de son frère.

"T'es vraiment doué pour ouvrir les yeux des gens. Félicitations ! Tu l'as terrorisé." (rire ironique)

Ledit Erik fit la moue puis un sourire illumina son visage.

"C'est juste un détail... J'ai de quoi faire ma démonstration de toute façon."

"On n'est pas à l'école là, alors ta démonstration tu peux te la foutre là ou j'pense !"

Le démon leva une main et on entendit un craquement.

"Silence quand je parle !"

Dean n'avait pas crié mais à voir son visage, on pouvait deviner qu'il se contenait.

"Ah la famille ! Toujours là pour vous pourrir la vie. Faut faire ci... Faut faire ça... Tu parles d'une liberté ! La famille c'est toujours obéir aux ordres."

"Ça s'appelle le respect, crétin, mais je n'suis pas sûr que tu comprennes."

"Têtu hein...? C'est pas grave. J'adore m'amuser avec les volontaires..."

Il y eut un nouveau craquement.

"La famille, ça vous étouffe sous couvert de protéger. Chacun de nous sait qu'on arrive à se débrouiller tout seuls. Mais le pire c'est l'Amour, ce sentiment écœurant !... Ils disent tous t'aimer, mais en vérité ils ne pensent qu'à te poignarder dans le dos. Alors à quoi bon s'embarrasser d'une famille ? Fais comme moi ! Débarrasse-t-en !"

En entendant ces mots, Dean ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il savait son frère fragile, influençable, depuis l'épisode avec Loki et le démon donnait de bons arguments à son esprit embrumé. Il avait peur qu'il cède à la tentation et qu'il se perde par la même occasion. Il était si innocent…si pur...

"Je peux t'y aider..." (confiant)

Sam croisa le regard de son frère et y vit quelque chose qu'il croyait perdu. De l'amour. Un amour inconditionnel. Une aura protectrice. Le sentiment d'être unique.

"Dean ?"

"D'accord."

"Quoi ? Non !"

"Fallait y penser avant Sammyboy !" (en lui attrapant le bras)

"Laisse mon frère en dehors de tout ça ! Viens plutôt t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ta taille !"

"Parce que tu penses être de taille face à un démon ? Pauvre naïf !"

"Dois-je comprendre que t'as les jetons ?"

Pour toute réponse, Dean sentit une force invisible faire pression sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il sentait ses os fragilisés, prêts à se briser. Mais qu'importe ! Si ça permettait à Sammy d'avoir une chance...

"Non..."

"Cet esprit de sacrifice te perdra."

"Va…te…faire…foutre !" (trouvant la force de lui cracher au visage)

"Ton sarcasme aussi."

"Dean…non !..."

Le principal intéressé lui fit un clin d'œil et articula un 'je t'aime Sammy' . L'instant d'après, il hurlait à plein poumons. Ses os venaient d'atteindre leur limite. C'était comme si son corps était en train d'imploser. Une larme lui échappa et roula sur ses joues.

"**NON ! DEEEEEEEEAAAAAANNN !**" (hystérique)

"Dire que c'est ça qui est censé nous conduire à la victoire !... Pathétique. En tout cas, voilà une bonne chose de faite."

Il relâcha son emprise sur l'aîné qui retomba lourdement au sol, du sang s'écoulant lentement de sa bouche. Satisfait de son travail, Erik s'apprêtait à partir quand une force l'en empêcha.

"Tu pensais aller quelque part peut-être ?"

A les voir bien occupés, Sam partit voir son frère même s'il ne se faisait guère d'illusions à son sujet. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le laisser seul. Ces dernières heures, il lui avait fait vivre un enfer – pour Dean, ne plus avoir la confiance de son frère était une vraie torture –, et pourtant il était resté. Jamais il ne l'avait abandonné.

"Et toi, tu comptes m'arrêter sans doute ? Intéressant..." (souriant)

"C'est pas parce que nous n'appartenons pas au même panthéon que je ne peux pas te mettre une bonne raclée. Erik, c'est ça ? Et si on ne jouait pas à la loyale ? Ça n'devrait pas te changer beaucoup de toute façon. J'étais le premier sur place. C'était MON terrain de jeu !..." _Terrain de jeu ? _

Sam lui jeta un regard mauvais auquel le dieu lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

"C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas la gueule de l'emploi."

"Et c'est une créature qui peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence qui me dit ça ?"

Le démon fit une moue boudeuse.

"Quelque chose ne me revient pas chez toi. Tu respires le Bien que c'en est répugnant."

"C'n'est pourtant pas dans ma nature. Mais si ça te fait peur..." (roulant des yeux)

"J'en ai maté des bien plus coriaces que toi. Avec ou sans ailes d'ailleurs..."

"Je te trouve bien vantard pour un démon qui n'arrive pas à venir à bout de pauvres malheureux humains."

"J'ai été choisi ! Le grand Azazel m'a choisi parmi nous tous pour mener à bien cette mission."

"Je vois… Azazel… Et bien j'en connais un qui ne sera pas déçu du message !..."(tout sourire)

"Quel mess… ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lumière aveuglante irradia de la main du dieu et vint se poser sur sa tête. Il hurla de douleur.

"Tu avais raison sur un point, mon p'tit Erik, je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. Je suis le Messager."

"Gabriel ?"

La lumière gagna en intensité, s'échappant par tous les orifices du pauvre hôte qui vint s'écrouler sur le sol.

"Gab-Gabriel, comme l'Archange ? Je vous aurais cru plus grand..."

L'archange lui jeta un regard faussement affligé.

"Ouh, ça fait mal ! Mais tu n'es pas le seul à m'en faire la remarque. En fait, ils disent tous ça avant de mieux me connaître. Enfin, surtout toutes..."

"Vous avez plein de pouvoirs alors ? Vous volez ?"

"Oui et non..."

"Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ma famille ? Les guérir ?"

"Ton père, j'dis pas mais pour Dean, il faudrait plutôt parler de résurrection."

Sam se mit à renifler puis des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

"Vous pouvez rien pour moi. Tout ce qui est dit dans la Bible, c'est faux ? Tout ce que le père Jim nous a raconté, les miracles et tout ça, c'est du flan ? A quoi vous servez, vous autres, anges et archanges, si vous n'êtes même pas capables de nous protéger ?"

"Wowowo ! Doucement avec les gentillesses, gamin ! Cesse d'insulter la profession, tu veux ?! On est moins nombreux qu'il n'y paraît. On n'peut pas être partout à la fois, on n'peut pas sauver tout le monde. Et même si on le voulait, il y a des règles à respecter. Le destin ne se change pas comme par magie. C'est un coup à bouleverser l'ordre cosmique et crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas connaître l'envers du décor !"

"C'est pas comme si l'endroit était une merveille non plus. Quel sens a la vie sans les personnes qu'on aime ?"

"Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Je commençais à me demander si ma leçon avait porté ses fruits."

"Parce que c'est à vous que je dois ce putain de cauchemar ? Vous êtes un vrai malade, vous !"

"Dean m'a déjà fait la même remarque. Il déteint un peu trop sur toi si tu veux mon avis... Le langage surtout."

"Pour un archange, avouez que ces méthodes ne sont pas très… catholiques."

"Des millénaires que je vous observe et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est que rien ne vaut la manière forte pour vous faire comprendre quelque chose."

"C'est carrément de la torture !"

"Appelle ça comme tu veux mais ça fonctionne. Tu en es la preuve vivante."

"Je dois bien être le seul maintenant..."

Gabriel soupira.

"Tu veux toujours de ta famille quoi qu'il en coûte ? Les malheurs. Les coups de gueule. Les déceptions ?"

"C'te question... Evidemment !"

"Dans ce cas... tu dois me promettre une chose."

"Oui. Quoi ?"

"Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours !..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Le monde n'est pas encore prêt pour nous. Les démons marchent sur la Terre depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est pas le cas des êtres célestes. Rares sont ceux qui s'intéressent même à ce monde et à ses habitants. Je ne voudrais pas briser tous leurs espoirs alors qu'ils en ont tant besoin. Déjà que la société moderne leur a enlevé les miracles !..."

"Je comprends. C'est d'accord."

"Alors qu'il en soit ainsi !..."

Et il claqua des doigts.

_Nous sommes appelés à nous revoir gamin ! _


	10. Chapter 10

**24 décembre 1992**

"Il ne sera pas là, pas vrai ?"

Sam ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus : l'absence de son père, le manquement à sa promesse ou l'incertitude. Et le noeud qu'il avait à l'estomac n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

"Sam..."

"Non. Non. Non. Vous m'aviez promis !"

"Sam..."

"Quoi !"

"C'est bon ? T'as fini ?"

Sam le regarda en serrant les dents et hocha la tête. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait cette sensation étrange que... Il avait l'impression que... Le malheur planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. D'être impuissant face à la fatalité. D'avoir perdu plus qu'il n'y paraissait. De vivre un rêve qui pouvait à tout moment virer au cauchemar...

Dean le tira de sa rêverie.

"Il est dehors. Il a besoin d'aide pour décharger les courses."

"Vrai ?" (souriant)

"Puisque j'te le dis !"

"Hé Dean…"

"Mmmh...?"

"Tout va bien ? J'veux dire, il ne s'est rien passé de...? Enfin, tu vois quoi !"

"Pas vraiment, non. Tu dis ça à cause de Papa ? Tu sais, le vieux se rappelle des dates parfois. Ça n'veut pas forcément dire qu'il est possédé. Quoique des fois..." (avec un sourire taquin)

"Je ne veux pas vous perdre..."

"Sammy ?" (inquiet)

"Non. Rien. Oublie. C'est juste... Avec le métier qu'on fait... On n'est jamais à l'abri de... Et depuis ce matin j'ai cette sensation... cette peur qui me noue le ventre... Mais je n'voudrais pas porter la poisse non plus. Oublie. C'est rien. Ça va passer. Juste une réaction puérile. Encore un peu de temps et ça ira mieux. Oui, c'est ça, encore un peu de temps et d'expérience."

"Sammy, écoute..."

Mais Sam n'avait pas envie d'écouter. Il avait surtout besoin de se changer les idées.

"Au fait, j'te l'ai jamais dit avant mais... merci !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"De ne m'avoir jamais fait oublier combien cette famille était géniale."

_Sammy..._

En entendant son nom, Sam leva la tête vers le ciel où une étoile brillait de mille feux. Totalement hypnotisé par sa lumière, son regard se perdit dans le vague.

_Oublie-moi... Oublie tout... Appelle ça un cadeau si tu veux, mais oublie tout..._

C'est à peine s'il cilla. Du moins, avant qu'une main ne passe devant son visage.

"Hé ho !? Ici Dean, j'appelle la planète Sam !"

"Quoi !" (énervé)

"Rien. J'ai juste faim. Tu viens ?"

Pour la énième fois, Dean vint se cacher sous le masque de l'humour mais le brusque changement de caractère chez son frère l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il ignorait le comment. Il ignorait encore le pourquoi. Mais il se jurait de connaître la vérité. Jamais personne ne jouerait avec son frère, personne en dehors de lui en tout cas. Ne restait plus qu'à faire bonne figure pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons...

"Abruti !"

"Idiot !"

"Les garçons !" (d'un air faussement indigné).


End file.
